Reunion
by mirakura
Summary: Saber and Shirou meet in Avalon. Not canon. One shot for time being. May continue it if there are any requests. :3


Reunion.

Mirakura: My new story. May leave it as a 1 shot or add to it, you decide!

Ilya: Haiyaku! I wanna know what happens!

Mirakura: Ok, ok, but first, the disclaimer.

Ilay: Oh, yeah. Mira-kura does not own Fate/stay night. T-moon does! The plot of this story though, belongs to her and her alone!

Mirakura: Good girl, -pets head- now da chaptah!

Chapter 1

Serene. Yes, the word to describe this scenery. The bright, blue sky. With puffy, white clouds dotted here and there. Softly, the wind blew the green grass, causing a slight rustle. There, amidst the peace, were two figures; one shorter than the other, her golden locks reflecting the warm sunlight. Two small arms snaked around the back of the other figure. The man with orange hair. White stripes here and there but not profound. Any onlooker would think it from old age, but no, that was a simple price to pay to achieve an unachievable dream. His arms, wrapped the girls petite body; his head tilted forward, deep in the side of the other's neck. He took a slight whiff of her pure vanilla fragrance, probably from being in meadows and flowerbeds, enticing his senses. They stood there for a who knows how long, comfortable in each others' embrace. But where they were, time didn't matter. It was only an illusion. Decades could go by, centuries, millennia...it would hardly be of notice. Yes, they would stay like that as long as necessary, enjoying their long-awaited reunion.

The smaller figure pulled back, and looked straight into her lover's amber orbs with her own emerald jewels. She tugged on his cloak and clothes, trying to figure out if it was a dream fuelled by her desires. She had waited for centuries. In Utopia, time wasn't needed. But how could it be a Utopia without your most loved? Just knowing they're there and being with them, time just...flies away...He had searched for her for years and he would continue even if she was not found. After all, two halves make a whole, and that's just what they are. Incomplete without each other. Only they understand the other, whole fully, body and soul. The girl spoke, tears of bliss streaming down her face,

"Shirou," the man, Shirou listened tentatively. She could take her time, they had plenty. But this needed to be said, "I missed you." she uttered. Flinging herself once more into his warmth. He was only for a split second. His stunned expression refined itself into a caring smile as he slowly stroked her hair, savouring the moment. But as always, moments had to end. And he had things to say to her as well, so many things, words were hard to find. But he got there.

"Sa- no, Arturia," Arturia smiled a small smile into Shirou's clothes. Arturia, she hadn't heard someone call her that for a long time. And she wouldn't let just anyone call her by her name. But, he isn't just anyone. Her soul mate, tied together by the red string of fate. Of course he could call her by her name. He continued, "I missed you too." His answer for that moment. He would stop, but he had more to say, "No matter how much I went through. The battle fields I've been through. I always missed you." Tears flowed out like a stream, "My days weren't the same without you, I always wished to see you one more time. And now, it has been granted." his voice was breaking, " I am right here with you. And you with me." He smiled, this time a smile of grim yet glee. Or perhaps of satisfaction. Only he would know.

Arturia pulled back once more, contemplating on what to say. Lost in words maybe, but actions speak much more. She held Shirou's face in her palm, before going on her tiptoes, and sealing her actions with a kiss. A gentle kiss, her lips were soft and pink. And they came with the tender feeling of overwhelming pleasure. Their lips parted before she replied, having decided what to say,

"I will never leave your side, Shirou. I will make sure, you are never alone. Or that you feel the something missing. And just as you, my days in Avalon were spent worrying about your safety. Hoping you were not in any danger or that you are hurt. But it seems my worries were for nought, and you have grown into a fine man, Shirou. Buy you will always be my Shirou. And I love you." First the kiss then this. Shirou was stunned, he couldn't wait to meet once again and he knew it would be a joyous reunion. But this was perfect. He nodded

"I love you too, Arturia." He would stay in Avalon. With the one he loves.

...

Shirou and Arturia stood in the middle of the flowerbed. Arturia had led them there, a place she went to occasionally. They sat, holding hands, as the goddess-like faeries danced their entrancing dance around the flower bed. It was beautiful, Avalon, the all distant Utopia, was beautiful. And he could stay there with his beloved till the end of time and longer...In peace with the girl who waited. And she would stay in harmony, with the boy who searched...


End file.
